


Nightingale's Eyes

by LadyLay4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Leliana Warden Dalish Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLay4/pseuds/LadyLay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visão de Leliana sobre alguns acontecimentos de Dragon Age Origins e seu romance com a warden elfa dalish (Lyna), baseado no meu gameplay.E um pequeno epílogo de Dragon Age Inquisition no final.</p><p>***Contém cenas de sexo lésbico, se não gosta, não leia.***</p><p>Disclaimer: A série de jogos do universo Dragon Age e seus personagens pertencem à empresa Bioware.Essa obra trata-se apenas de uma ficção escrita por fãs para fãs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

Tudo estava escuro.A escuridão se alastrava pela terra como um manto, gritos de desespero ecoavam, som de espadas tilintando e gritos guturais dos darkspawn.

“Isso não pode ser o que o Maker deseja que aconteça ou pode? Sua criação sendo engolida por trevas e reduzida a dor, desespero e escuridão.” – Eu pensava, observando do alto de um precipício as trevas engolindo tudo por onde passavam.

O manto negro continuou a se disseminar, sua escuridão impenetrável atingiu o Sol, devorando até o último de seus raios.Um grito demoníaco ecoou e eu caí, sendo engolida pelas trevas como tudo à minha volta.

Acordei assustada e aliviada ao perceber que ainda estava sob o teto da Chantry em Lothering, um pequeno vilarejo localizado em Ferelden.Levantei-me da cama e resolvi dar uma volta no jardim da Chantry.

O mundo parecia estar caminhando lentamente para o caos de meu sonho, recebíamos todos os dias refugiados em Lothering vindos do Sul de Thedas, onde o exército do rei Cailan juntamente com os remanescentes Grey Wardens se preparavam para a batalha contra os darskpawn.Estes vinham das profundezas da terra, emergindo como uma praga e espalhando terror, desespero e destruição por onde passavam.

Respirei fundo, esperava que eu estivesse errada e o exército conseguisse conter os darkspawn e nos salvar.A visão da escuridão se espalhando pelo mundo e me engolindo era assustadora demais.

Olhei de relance para a extremidade do jardim e avistei uma roseira morta, mas havia algo diferente nela.No meio da roseira acinzentada e seca, havia uma única rosa florescendo como a luz emergindo no meio das trevas e então, eu soube que eu havia tido uma visão e não apenas um sonho.Foi como se o Maker estivesse falando comigo e ele dizia “Mesmo no meio da escuridão, há esperança e beleza.Tenha fé.”

Caminhei em direção a taverna para tentar obter notícias sobre o que acontecia, afinal não havia melhor lugar para se ouvir rumores e fofocas.

A taverna era uma humilde construção de madeira com apenas dois cômodos, um salão de dois andares abarrotado de mesas e cadeiras de madeira, todas preenchidas por refugiados tentando afogar seus medos com álcool e uma pequena cozinha onde eram preparados os petiscos e as bebidas.

A música de um bardo ecoava em meio à confusão de vozes sussurrando, gritando e conversando alto, algumas pessoas dançavam e outras riam alcoolizadas, tentando esquecer o que acontecia no mundo lá fora.A música me fazia lembrar de meu passado, de quando eu mesma era uma barda em Orlais, das atrocidades que havia cometido a mando de Marjolaine até o último incidente que havia me levado ao meu atual destino na Chantry de Lothering.Permaneci pensativa, ainda escutando as vozes ao meu redor, mas sendo absorvida pelas memórias do meu passado.

A porta de madeira se escancarou, de repente, o que fez o bardo parar de tocar e todas as pessoas imediatamente segurarem a respiração e encararem os indivíduos que entravam.Eles anunciaram:

\- Somos soldados de Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, sobrevivemos à derrota na batalha em Ostagar e viemos anunciar a morte do Rei Cailan.

Exclamações tomaram a taverna, as pessoas olhavam desesperadas e a perplexidade tomava seus rostos.Toda a alegria e esperança havia desvanecido com aquela notícia.

\- Mas, como isso pode acontecer, comandante? – O dono da taverna perguntou ainda horrorizado com a notícia de que seu Rei havia morrido.O comandante deu um sorriso de escárnio e então respondeu:

\- Os Grey Wardens nos traíram e causaram a morte do nosso Rei!

Mais exclamações tomaram a taverna, o horror se estampava em cada um dos rostos e a incredulidade em alguns que não acreditavam ser possível que os heróis nos traíram dessa forma.

\- A partir de hoje, Teryn Loghain Mac Tir assume a posição de Rei de Ferelden e lutará para defender bravamente nossas terras da ameaça darkspawn.E os Grey Wardens estão declarados como inimigos de Ferelden pela traição cometida em Ostagar e devem ser caçados e executados.

A porta da taverna se abriu novamente e um grupo peculiar adentrou.Uma arqueira elfa dalish com a pele branca como a lua, o rosto marcado por uma tatuagem dalish o adornando, doces olhos azuis como o céu e longos cabelos dourados ondulando sobre sua armadura élfica, um guerreiro loiro em uma armadura de Grey Warden, uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos dourados em trajes peculiares aparentando selvageria com um cajado em forma de galho de árvore em suas costas, uma apóstata provavelmente, e um mabari de puro sangue rosnando raivosamente para os oficiais de Loghain.

\- Ora ora, o que temos aqui.Parece que fomos abençoados! – O comandante exclamou para seus companheiros que se apressaram para cercar o grupo.

\- Uh-oh, oficiais de Loghain.Isso não pode ser bom. – O guerreiro loiro disse se dirigindo à elfa ao seu lado.

\- Nós não passamos a manhã perguntando sobre uma elfa dessa mesma descrição? E todos disseram que não a haviam visto? – Um dos oficiais de Loghain disse se dirigindo ao seu comandante.

\- Parece que mentiram para nós. – O comandante respondeu com raiva.

Senti que uma confusão estava prestes a ocorrer e resolvi intervir.Como uma irmã da Chantry, estava acostumada a apartar brigas e resolver mal entendidos, ainda mais depois que o Arl havia deixado Lothering para batalhar em Ostagar e a Chantry tornou-se um tipo de “novo centro de poder” no vilarejo.

\- Cavaleiros, certamente não há motivos para confusão.Não há dúvidas de que eles são simplesmente mais pobres almas procurando refúgio. – Anunciei tentando acalmar os ânimos.

\- Eles são mais do que isso.Agora saia do nosso caminho, Irmã.Se proteger esses traidores, irá receber o mesmo tratamento que eles. – O comandante respondeu rudemente com os olhos queimando de ódio.

\- O que faz você pensar que somos traidores? – A elfa perguntou com uma expressão ligeiramente confusa e um tom de voz calmo.

\- Teryn Loghain anunciou que os Grey Wardens são traidores e causaram a morte do Rei Cailan, você não sabia? – Respondi para a elfa, o que fez sua expressão endurecer.

\- Chega de conversa!Coloquem os Grey Wardens sob custódia.Matem a Irmã e qualquer outra pessoa que se meter em nosso caminho. – Ordenou o comandante enfurecido.

A batalha iminente dentro da taverna fez com que as pessoas se escondessem debaixo de mesas e do balcão.Peguei minhas adagas e me uni ao grupo na luta, que foi ligeiramente rápida.Parece que Loghain não investiu muito no treinamento de seus soldados.

\- Ok ok, vocês venceram. – O comandante assustado, coberto de sangue e cercado de seus oficiais mortos e alguns feridos anunciou. – Nós nos rendemos.

\- Bom.Eles aprenderam a lição e podemos todos parar de lutar agora. – Anunciei tentando acalmar a elfa que parecia ainda enfurecida e indignada com o comportamento e o tratamento recebido pelos oficiais de Loghain.

\- Leve uma mensagem para Loghain. – A elfa disse calmamente controlando sua raiva e o comandante se endireitou.

\- O que...O que deseja dizer a ele? – O comandante disse e o medo transparecia em sua voz.

\- Os Grey Wardens sabem o que realmente aconteceu e ele vai pagar por sua traição ao Rei Cailan! – Os olhos da elfa pareciam em chamas, sua fúria transparecia em cada palavra, o que fez o comandante reunir seus únicos oficiais vivos e se dirigir rapidamente para a porta anunciando:

\- Eu o direi.O mais breve possível.Agora.Obrigado! – E a porta bateu com sua saída.

\- Me desculpe por ter interferido, mas eu não podia apenas ficar sentada e não ajudar. – Anunciei tentando novamente acalmar os ânimos e a elfa me olhou curiosamente.

Seus olhos azuis astutos esquadrinhavam minha túnica da Chantry e minhas adagas, tentando entender o que eu escondia.Eu respirei calmamente e ela me respondeu sem desviar o olhar do meu.

\- E quem é você?

\- Eu sou Leliana, uma das leigas irmãs da Chantry aqui em Lothering.Ou eu era.

\- E tem algo que você queira de mim? – A elfa me observava desconfiada.

\- Esses homens disseram que você é uma Grey Warden.Você irá lutar contra os darskpawn, certo? Isso é o que Grey Wardens fazem? Eu sei que depois de tudo que ocorreu, você precisará de toda a ajuda que puder conseguir.E é por isso que eu estou me juntando a você.

\- E de que ajuda seria você para mim? – A elfa ainda me observava atentamente, tentando decifrar-me.

\- O Maker me disse para me juntar a você.Certamente, ele não o diria sem uma boa razão. – Declarei obstinada o que a fez ponderar por um instante e dar alguns passos para trás.

\- Ok, acredito que esse seja o momento em que eu me afasto lentamente...

\- Eu...Eu sei que parece...Absolutamente insano...Mas...Mas é verdade!Eu tive um sonho...Uma visão! – Exclamei ligeiramente desesperada, não podia deixar aquela chance escapar, precisava impedir que minha visão se tornasse real.

\- Mais loucos? E eu pensei que já tínhamos atingido o limite. – O cavaleiro loiro declarou suspirando em seguida.

\- Olhe as pessoas aqui.Eles estão perdidos em desespero, e essa escuridão, esse caos...Vai se espalhar.O Maker não quer isso.O que você faz, o que você é destinada a fazer, é o trabalho do Maker.Deixe-me ajudá-la!

\- Você sabe...Eu preciso mais do que sacerdotisas orando...

\- Eu posso lutar.Eu posso fazer mais do que lutar.Como eu disse, nem sempre eu fui uma irmã.Eu coloquei essa vida para trás quando vim para cá, mas se é o desejo do Maker, eu voltarei a lutar.Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la. – A elfa me observou ainda desconfiada e sua expressão se suavizou, ela havia aceitado minha ajuda.

\- Ok, shemlem.Eu não irei recusar ajuda quando ela me é oferecida de uma forma tão insistente.A propósito, meu nome é Lyna e esta é... – A elfa dizia apresentando seus companheiros, quando foi interrompida por um deles.

\- Talvez seu crânio tenha quebrado mais do que minha mãe pensou. – A apóstata declarou com um tom de monotonia e desprezo.

\- Morrigan...E este é Alistair e meu mabari, Fen’Harel. – Lyna continuou as apresentações ignorando a fala de Morrigan, assumi que esta era a conduta costumeira da feiticeira, dessa forma todos já estavam acostumados e já não davam muita atenção.

\- Obrigada!Eu aprecio a chance que está me dando, não irei lhe desapontar. – Anunciei dando uma pequena reverência e segui o grupo para fora da taverna.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- O que está fazendo Leliana? – Uma voz familiar me perguntou docemente, segurando meus ombros por trás.

\- Ah...Nada...Digo...Só lendo algumas de minhas lembranças no meu diário. – Respondi desconsertada guardando o pequeno caderno de couro preto.

\- Não sabia que tinha um diário...Estou curiosa para saber o que estava relembrando.

A elfa de minhas recordações me observava curiosa com um olhar doce e atencioso, não era mais uma estranha para mim, na verdade era próxima como uma amiga ou talvez, mais do que isso.Seu olhar me deixava sem palavras, uma barda sem palavras, tão irônico.Meu corpo se aquecia com sua atenção, sua presença me trazia conforto e segurança, sabia que podia contar com ela para tudo.

\- Só...Estava me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos, em Lothering.

\- Ah sim.Eu me lembro bem, apesar de não ter um diário como você. – Seu olhar se tornou vago, como se estivesse relembrando suas memórias e talvez estivesse de fato.

\- Me conte sua versão da memória.Como você me via?

Suas orelhas élficas se mexeram, mostrando que ela havia saído de seus devaneios e ouvido o que eu havia dito.Lyna olhou-me docemente, derretendo meu interior com sua candura.

\- Uma linda jovem shemlem, de cabelos ruivos macios e perfumados, olhos azuis corajosos e um coração puro, mesmo depois de tantas adversidades que sofreu.Eu sei que seu passado lhe trouxe muito sofrimento, embora eu não saiba exatamente o que aconteceu.Pude ver isso em seu rosto e em suas palavras, embora ainda não a tenha decifrado por inteiro, lethallan.

Lyna me olhava docemente, acariciando meu rosto.Um leve rubor cobriu minha face e ela riu suavemente.Em seguida, levantou-se e rumou em direção à fogueira do acampamento, mas não sem antes dizer:

\- Bons sonhos, lethallan, que os deuses e o Maker tragam paz ao seu coração esta noite.Eu estarei aqui fora vigiando, caso precise de mim.

Meu coração bateu fora de ritmo, meu corpo inteiro se preencheu de conforto e acalento, uma paz que eu já não sentia há muito tempo.Eu estava confusa sobre meus próprios sentimentos.Estaria eu amando minha líder, minha amiga, minha protetora? Ou é apenas uma confusão de minha mente? Adormeci naquela noite, preenchida de paz e sentindo que alguma coisa mudaria em breve.


	2. Love Outgrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo tem um pouco do passado da Leliana (spoilers sobre isso caso você não tenha jogado essa parte do Dragon Age Origins) e a primeira noite da Leliana com a Warden (sim, cenas de sexo, não leia se não gosta =X).
> 
> Sem mais, espero que gostem! =)
> 
> LadyLay4

Estávamos andando pela floresta fazia horas, havíamos acabado de curar os lobisomens de sua maldição e consolidar a aliança dos Grey Wardens com os Dalish.

A Keeper Lanaya demonstrou gratidão por termos salvado seu povo e ofereceu seu suporte na luta contra os darkspawn.Lyna foi condecorada como heroína e convidada de honra dos Dalish, ainda mais por ela mesma ser uma Dalish e embora fosse de outra tribo, foi considerada como “kin”, que em tradução literal seria “de mesmo sangue”.Isso tudo devido ao seu coração puro e seu desejo de ajudar os outros, mesmo os problemas e os sofrimentos deles não tendo nada a ver com a missão dela.

Eu, cada vez mais, me sentia inspirada pela bondade e gentileza de Lyna.Embora, às vezes, ela fosse um pouco rude e agressiva, principalmente quando a destratavam pelo fato de ela ser elfa e dalish ou quando destratavam outros elfos à sua vista, mesmo que estes não fossem dalish.

Ela tinha certo desprezo, mas também piedade dos elfos da cidade, não entendia seus motivos para não se orgulharem de sua natureza élfica e tentar conservar seu legado, vivendo como os nômades nas florestas, nas tribos Dalish, mas não podia deixar de ter pena do quão precariamente viviam nas alienages das cidades humanas.

As alienages eram locais muito pobres das cidades humanas, extremamente precários, com casas muito simples e esgoto a céu aberto, ratos invadindo as casas e vez ou outra, ocorria a disseminação de doenças, chamadas de pragas.Fora isso, os humanos os tratavam como escória, com desprezo e desrespeito, os usavam como servos e alguns até estupravam elfas, usando-as como objetos e deixando-as com crianças híbridas para criar.

Eu conseguia entender seus sentimentos a esse respeito, afinal para um elfo dalish, que houve histórias da grandeza de seu povo nos tempos de Arlathan desde criança, viver em uma alienage é negar todo o legado presente em seu sangue e uma desonra para os ancestrais e para seus Deuses.

\- Vocês ouviram isso? – Lyna parou, eu acordei de meus devaneios e comecei a observar os arredores junto com os outros. – Cuidado!

Lyna se atirou sobre mim e me jogou no chão, segundos depois uma flecha passou voando por onde eu estava e atingiu uma árvore próxima.Ela havia acabado de salvar minha vida.

\- Ótimo, mais mercenários em nosso caminho. – Morrigan murmurou mal humorada atirando uma bola de fogo e derrubando mais de cinco homens de uma vez só.

Eu levantei rapidamente e comecei a atirar flechas com Lyna, enquanto Wynne lançava suas magias restaurativas e Fen’Harel perseguia ferozmente os mercenários.Alguns homens conseguiram escapar com vida e outros não tiveram a mesma sorte.Lyna encurralou o líder dos mercenários com uma flecha apontada para sua garganta.

\- Esses não são mercenários comuns, posso dizer pelo modo como batalham.Quem os mandou?! – Perguntei ameaçadoramente, enquanto Lyna o olhava furiosamente.

\- Olha, moça, não temos nada pessoa contra você.Fomos mandados para assassiná-la, precisávamos do dinheiro...Deixe-me ir com vida e lhe contarei tudo que sei. – O homem disse amedrontado e eu assenti, Lyna diminuiu a tensão da corda de seu arco e o abaixou, sem recolhê-lo, ainda em alerta.

\- Fale, se tem amor à vida.Diga tudo que sabe, shemlem. – Lyna disse impaciente e ainda furiosa por terem tentado me matar.

Notei o desprezo em sua voz quando disse a palavra “shemlem”, os Dalish tinham certo desprezo pelos humanos, então era normal que se referissem a eles dessa forma.Embora isso não seja uma verdade universal e nem seja aplicável a todos os humanos, de alguma forma aquele desprezo me incomodou, afinal eu sou uma shemlem também.Afastei esse pensamento rapidamente e voltei a me concentrar no homem a nossa frente.

\- Tudo que eu tenho é um mapa que nos levaria ao refúgio da mulher que nos contratou, assim poderíamos pegar nossa recompensa.Isso é tudo que eu sei, por favor, deixem-me ir! – O homem implorou, entregando um mapa de Denerim com um X marcado em uma das casas.

\- Só isso shemlem? Você tenta assassinar uma das minhas amigas com um grupo de mercenários e essa é a única informação que você tem para nos oferecer? Você espera que eu acredite nisso?! – Lyna tensionou o arco novamente e o homem caiu de joelhos implorando por sua vida.

Os olhos azuis de Lyna que eram sempre tão doces, agora pareciam ferver de ódio, sua expressão era dura e fria.Aquela não era a Lyna que eu conhecia, era uma caçadora Dalish fria e cruel, ela agia tão ferozmente, parecia como quando defendia seu povo.Ela me chamava de “lethallan”, é um tratamento usado para “kin”, ainda que eu não fosse elfa, ela insistia em me tratar assim.Esse pensamento me fez corar, mas eu precisava impedí-la de fazer algo de que iria se arrepender.

\- Lyna, chega!O homem está dizendo a verdade, isso é tudo que ele sabe.Eu já sei quem está por trás disso. – Lyna me olhou, sua expressão se suavizou e ela tornou a olhar para o homem.

\- Saia da minha frente, antes que eu mude de ideia e enterre essa flecha na sua garganta! – O homem extremamente amedrontado saiu correndo e Morrigan começou a rir desdenhosamente.

\- Hahaha...Patético!

\- Você não precisava ser tão cruel com o pobre homem, Lyna.Ele realmente dizia a verdade – Wynne começou a declamar pacificamente.

\- Eu...Eu perdi a cabeça.Não sei o que houve. – Lyna murmurou e Fen’Harel se aproximou da dona soltando um choro triste, o que a fez acariciá-lo.

Os mabari são cães muito especiais, entendem o que dizemos e até o que não dizemos, o que sentimos.Por isso, eu sabia que algo havia perturbado Lyna profundamente, só não sabia se eu era tão especial assim ou se ela se sentiria assim por qualquer um dos outros que a acompanhavam.Despertei de meus devaneios e voltei minha atenção para o mapa em minhas mãos.

\- É Marjolaine que os contratou.Tenho certeza.E esse é um mapa de Denerim com uma casa marcada, mas será que ela veio de Orlais para Ferelden só por causa de mim? – Todos me observavam atentamente sem entender muito bem o que se passava.

\- Marjolaine, é alguém do seu passado não é? – Lyna questionou, lendo a resposta em meu rosto e talvez até mais do que ela gostaria de saber.

Antes mesmo de eu pronunciar uma palavra, Lyna começou a andar em direção à cidade de Denerim.Pretendia acertar as contas com Marjolaine, mesmo sem saber quem ela era.Ela só pensava em me proteger a todo custo.

\- Acho que já é hora de nos contar o seu passado, criança. – Wynne disse calmamente, olhando-me com seu costumeiro olhar de compaixão.

\- Preciso conversar com Lyna primeiro.No acampamento.

\- Lyna, já está escurecendo, devíamos montar acampamento em algum lugar no caminho para a cidade de Denerim. – Wynne constatou e a elfa assentiu para ela.

Lyna não havia dito uma palavra desde que encontramos com os outros.Assim que todos se acomodaram, montaram suas barracas e acenderam a fogueira, decidi que era o momento adequado para conversar a sós com ela.Mas, foi ela que me achou primeiro, seus olhos azuis tomados de preocupação e podia jurar que sentia um pouco de medo, talvez de saber o que eu iria lhe dizer.

\- Leliana, conte-me tudo dessa vez.

\- Eu menti pra você.Sabe...Sobre o motivo de eu ter deixado Orlais.

\- Porque? – O tom de sua voz mostrava o quão magoada ela estava pela minha mentira, o que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil de ser dito.

\- Eu não me sentia confortável em falar sobre isso ainda.Sobre o que aconteceu comigo...Talvez isso afete a nossa relação, ou talvez não, mas você precisa saber.Eu vim para Ferelden e para a Chantry, porque eu estava sendo caçada em Orlais.

\- Como assim caçada?Porque?O que aconteceu? – Lyna piscava rapidamente incrédula.

\- Armaram para mim, eu fui traída por alguém que eu achava que conhecia e podia confiar.

\- Marjolaine?Essa é a mulher de quem você falava... – Sua expressão se suavizou, mas ainda havia preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Sim.Ela era minha mentora...e minha amiga.Ela me ensinou a ser uma barda, como encantar com palavras e música, como me comportar como uma dama de família nobre, como me misturar em meio aos servos.As habilidades que aprendi, usei para serví-la, minha mestra, porque eu a amava, e porque eu gostava do que eu fazia.

\- Você a amava? – A expressão em seu rosto tornou-se confusa, um misto de decepção e raiva, talvez ciúmes, mas eu não sabia dizer bem.

\- Ela era uma mulher notável.Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto eu a admirava ou a profundidade da afeição que eu tinha por ela.Eu achava que a conhecia, minha devoção à ela me cegou para...os seus atributos menos nobres, digamos assim.

\- Mas o que de fato aconteceu, o que desencadeou esses eventos e te levou até Ferelden? – Lyna parecia que ia desmoronar, embora mantivesse sua postura rígida e forte, podia ver seu olhar triste e distante.Eu não podia perdê-la, mas devia contar a verdade.

\- Eu fui mandada para matar um homem e trazer tudo que ele carregava para Marjolaine.Eu não sabia quem ele era, Marjolaine só havia me dado um nome e uma descrição.E eu o cacei...Achei documentos selados em seu corpo.

\- Você os abriu, não é? – Lyna sorriu de lado, sabendo o quão curiosa eu era e eu sorri levemente.

\- Sim, minha curiosidade me fez abrir os documentos.Algo me dizia que eu devia saber o que tinha naquelas cartas.Descobri que Marjolaine estava vendendo informações de todos os tipos sobre Orlais para outros países; Nevarra, Antiva, entre outros.Isso era traição.

\- E isso não é o que bardos fazem?

\- O problema não era o que ela estava fazendo, mas eu temia pela vida dela.Ela estaria em perigo se fosse pega fazendo isso.Eu devia ter deixado para lá, mas eu não deixei.Contei para Marjolaine que temia por sua vida.Então, ela admitiu sua culpa, disse que tudo devia ficar no passado e por isso os documentos deveriam ser destruídos.Eu acreditei nela e continuei acreditando, até me mostrarem os documentos alterados pela mão dela, fazendo-me parecer a traidora em seu lugar.

\- Isso é horrível.E o que aconteceu?Você foi capturada?

\- Sim, os guardas de Orlais fizeram as coisas mais terríveis que você possa imaginar para me fazer confessar e revelar meus conspiradores.Foi uma punição de traidora que eu tive que resistir e ao final, o que me esperava era a eternidade sob uma lápide sem nome.

\- E você nunca quis se vingar dela? - Lyna estava aterrorizada com o que eu estava narrando e com raiva de Marjolaine pelo que ela havia feito comigo, eu podia ver pelos seus olhos.

\- Não.Minha única preocupação era sobreviver.Eu consegui escapar com as habilidades que havia aprendido com Marjolaine.Nunca a procurei.Se ela soubesse que eu estava vindo atrás dela, provavelmente me faria ser capturada novamente.

\- Então, você veio para Ferelden, Lothering...

\- Eu queria confrontá-la, estava furiosa e fui traída.Mas o que eu poderia fazer?Então, eu fugi para Ferelden, para a Chantry e para o Maker.Ferelden protegeu minha identidade e o Maker salvou minha alma.Essa é a verdadeira razão de eu estar aqui.Não há mais mentiras entre nós.

\- Obrigada por confiar em mim para contar tudo isso.

\- É tão bom ter desabafado tudo isso, tirar esse peso das minhas costas.Obrigada por me ouvir e me entender.

\- Leliana, eu prometo que Marjolaine não ficará impune pelo que fez. – Os olhos de Lyna ardiam de raiva, seu tom de voz era agressivo, queria me proteger.

\- Lyna, você não precisa fazer nada.São meus problemas.Não quero te dar mais preocupações do que você já tem. – Eu disse preocupada segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

\- Leliana, eu sou responsável por todos que me acompanham.Seus problemas são os meus problemas.Os seus mais do que o de qualquer um dos outros aqui. – Ela me olhou docemente, aproximou-se de mim e beijou minha testa, abraçando-me em seguida. – Nada disso vai acontecer com você novamente, eu não vou deixar.Vou te proteger.

Eu fechei meus olhos, deixe-me levar pelo conforto de seu abraço.O calor de nossos corpos envolvidos um no outro, a segurança que eu sentia.De novo esses sentimentos, acho que eu estou mesmo me apaixonando.Seu aroma de madeira, de natureza, adentrava o meu ser, algo tão exótico e tão comum aos elfos, tão estranho para mim.Tudo nela era assim, exótico e atraente, era uma das grandezas de seu povo, acredito, essa conexão com a natureza.Isso era uma das muitas coisas me encantavam nela.

\- Acho que vai precisar de ajuda para dormir hoje.Depois de me contar tudo isso.Não quero que tenha pesadelos. – Lyna me pegou em seu colo, o que me surpreendeu e fez todos os outros olharem em nossa direção, mas ela parecia não ligar e continuou carregando-me em direção à tenda.

\- Lyna, não precisa.Os outros estão olhando... – Sussurrei ruborizada e ela sorriu, olhando-me com carinho.

\- Deixe que olhem, deixe que falem.Essa noite, eu a protegerei de perto.

Ela me deitou em seus braços, acariciou meus cabelos e meu rosto delicadamente.Eu me aninhei em seu colo, ainda envolta pelo seu aroma exótico, coloquei uma das mãos em seu rosto e a olhei nos olhos.Quando me aproximei, ela não se mexeu, só esperou pacientemente.Beijei seus lábios cuidadosamente e ela retribuiu com o mesmo carinho, o mesmo cuidado que sempre teve comigo.

A alegria de ter meu amor correspondido era indescritível.Seus lábios macios nos meus, eram quentes e convidativos.Nossos beijos repletos de carinho nos preenchiam de amor, podia sentir minhas forças se esvaindo e a tontura invadindo minha mente, já não conseguia pensar.Minha respiração estava mais pesada acompanhando o aprofundamento dos nossos beijos.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, despindo-me de minha armadura até deixar-me nua.Eu ri com o rubor em sua face ao admirar meu corpo nu, era claro que tudo ali era muito novo para ela.Tomei seus lábios para mim novamente e retirei sua armadura tão rapidamente, que ela ficou surpresa e um pouco assustada.

\- Shhh...Eu não vou morder, não muito. – Eu disse sorrindo e ela retribuiu, beijando-me outra vez.

Nossos corpos queimavam um contra o outro.O prazer em nossos toques, era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado com ninguém.Nem mesmo com Marjolaine.Tudo naquele sentimento era desconhecido, exótico e delicioso assim como ela.Nunca havia sido tão voraz por alguém, nunca havia desejado tanto alguém como a desejava para mim.

Senti seus lábios percorrendo meu corpo deixando uma trilha de beijos e mordiscadinhas.Eu gemia seu nome, o que a fazia olhar para mim cheia de desejo e amor.Seu olhar me derretia por inteiro, não podia e não queria me opor aos seus toques, a nada.Por mais inadequado que aquele romance em meio ao caos fosse.

Comecei a sentir sua boca saboreando-me, sua língua sorvia meu prazer, fazendo-me gemer de desejo cada vez mais.Seu olhar nunca desviava do meu, observando atentamente cada reação minha.Ela divertia-se, deleitava-se com meu prazer.Sentia meu corpo cada vez mais quente e formigando de prazer.

\- Lyna...Ah...Estou perdendo o controle...Ah ah...Todos vão ouvir...Não posso...Ah... – Eu sussurrava entre gemidos contidos e ela sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando de malícia e sua boca se deleitando cada vez mais com meu prazer, beijando-me, lambendo-me, tomando-me para ela.

\- Deixe que ouçam.Deixe que ouçam que me ama, ma vhenan. – Seu olhar era um misto de desejo e amor e o tom de sua voz era repleto de carinho.

\- Ma vhenan...Eu te amo...Ah...Tanto...Ah ah... – Eu tentava dizer entre meus gemidos cada vez mais altos.

\- Eu sei, meu coração.

Seus olhos brilhavam cheios de carinho e sua boca continuava a me saborear, suas mãos acariciavam meu corpo, arranhando minhas coxas e subindo para envolver meus seios, apertando-os, fazendo-me gemer cada vez mais alto.Sua língua se movia com destreza, aprendendo meus pontos fracos e me provocando, até que eu atingi meu ápice.

O rubor cobriu minha face, pois meus gemidos foram muito altos e eu ouvia as risadas de Oghren do lado de fora da tenda.Lyna também ria e sorria de um jeito bobo como uma criança que havia acabado de pregar uma peça.Eu não podia ter raiva dela, por mais que a vergonha me consumisse.

\- Isso vai ter volta, meu amor. – Eu disse sorrindo e fazendo-a ficar debaixo de mim.

\- É tudo que eu espero, ma vhenan. – Ela disse envolvendo-me em seus braços e me beijando apaixonadamente.

Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, compartilhando do mesmo calor, do mesmo desejo, do mesmo amor.Nossos corações batiam no mesmo ritmo.Nossas respirações descompassadas.Beijos a cada suspiro.

Eu não sabia quando havia começado a sentir tudo isso, mas sabia que tudo havia mudado a partir de hoje e sabia que nunca iria deixá-la, independente do que acontecesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caliente não? hahahaha
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!No próximo capítulo teremos o confronto com Marjolaine (finalmente!)
> 
> Elogios e críticas são sempre bem vindos o/
> 
> Dareth shiral
> 
> LadyLay4


	3. Marjolaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa, esse capítulo foi trabalhoso!
> 
> Mais longo que os anteriores, porém melhor! =)
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Beijos,
> 
> LadyLay4

Acordei com os primeiros raios do alvorecer, escutava o canto dos pássaros contrastando com os roncos absurdamente altos de Oghren e o barulho engraçado e estridente que Wynne faz enquanto dorme.Fiquei me perguntando como nada disso me acordou durante a noite, dormi tão bem que poderia ter havido um terremoto e eu não acordaria.

         Ao meu lado estava a mulher mais bela do acampamento, adormecida, parecendo uma anja élfica.Fiquei a admirando dormir e pensando no que havia acontecido na noite anterior.Parecia tudo tão surreal, tão mágico, tão perfeito.Era um sentimento maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso, pois nada mais parecia importar além de nós.

O mundo estava ameaçado pelo caos e nós só pensávamos em nosso amor.Isso não era correto, mas eu não podia evitar.Era o desejo do Maker que nos amássemos.Nosso amor era a luz em meio ao caos ou pelo menos, era como eu me sentia.

Minha amada começou a se movimentar, seus cílios tremiam levemente enquanto ela sonhava, tudo nela era tão lindo.Continuei a admirando por algum tempo até que seus lindos olhos azuis se encontraram com os meus, o que me fez corar de imediato.

\- Olá.

\- Bom dia.Dormiu bem? – Ela disse se espreguiçando.

\- Eu estava acordada há algum tempo, mas sim, eu dormi muito bem.Só estava te observando dormir.Você sabia que seus cílios tremem enquanto você sonha?E você tem belos cílios... – Eu confessei sem pensar e logo após me arrependi um pouco, corando levemente.

\- Não são apenas meus cílios que são belos... – Ela sorriu maliciosa, percorrendo meu corpo com seu olhar como se pudesse me despir sem me tocar.

\- Eu sei. – Ri timidamente e ela sorriu de lado. – Eu estou tão feliz, não dormia tão bem desde que fui forçada a fugir de Orlais.Saber que você seria a primeira coisa que eu veria ao acordar, só aumentou a minha sensação de conforto.Eu me sinto segura em seus braços.Segura, amada e aceita.É aonde eu pertenço.Obrigada.

         Um rubor voltou a tingir minha face, o calor emanava do meu rosto e meus olhos estavam marejados.Uma lágrima escorreu de um dos meus olhos, mas não era tristeza, era uma lágrima de alívio e da mais pura felicidade.Meu coração se agitava quando meu olhar encontrava o dela, meu corpo se arrepiava e o calor do nosso amor me envolvia, mesmo quando eu não a tocava.

\- Você não deveria agradecer.Eu é que agradeço. – Lyna beijou minhas lágrimas com doçura e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo seus lábios macios e quentes acariciando a pele de meu rosto.

– Leliana, antes de você, eu odiava todos os shemlem.Odiava o que haviam feito com meu povo.Eu virei Grey Warden contra a minha vontade, pois era a única maneira de salvar minha vida e também o meu povo dos darkspawn.Eu nunca havia gostado da ideia de ter que salvar os shemlem, ainda mais depois de tudo que os elfos passaram e ainda passam nas mãos deles.

         Eu observava atônita sua declaração.Lyna olhava para o solo, cavando as mãos nele, como se buscasse dentro dele as palavras para expressar o que sentia.Ela pegou um punhado de terra nos punhos, apertou com força e em seguida, deixou-a deslizar lentamente por suas mãos de volta ao solo.

\- Mas, eu conheci shemlem...pessoas...humanos nessas viagens que me mostraram que nem todos da raça humana são ruins.Wynne, Alistair, Duncan, Irving e tantos outros...Mas, você, com certeza, foi a shemlem...a humana mais importante para mim.

         Lyna olhou-me nos olhos novamente, seu olhar transbordava sinceridade e ela se esforçava para não dizer a palavra “shemlem”, pois era costumeiramente carregada de desprezo por parte dos elfos, o que não era a intenção dela naquele momento.Ela sacudiu o resto da terra que ainda se encontrava em suas mãos e em seguida, segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos.

\- Você carrega tanta fé em suas palavras quando fala de Andraste e do Maker.Quando fala do que ele deseja para nós...De sua luz...Quando diz que nós vamos conseguir superar o caos e que o nosso amor é a prova disso.Quando você me faz escolher o caminho certo, ajudar as pessoas da forma certa.Quando você aplaca o ódio enraizado no meu sangue e me faz ver a luz.Você é minha luz, Leliana.

         Os meus olhos ficaram ainda mais marejados do que antes, como eu deveria agir diante de uma declaração de amor tão linda?Ela também parecia estar segurando suas lágrimas, sempre mantendo sua postura rígida, apesar de no fundo ter um coração tão doce.Eu a beijei em meio as lágrimas e ela me envolveu em seus braços, apertando meu corpo contra o dela, mantendo-me segura.

\- Eu te amo, Lyna. – Podia sentir as lágrimas ainda teimando, querendo cair de meus olhos, o que a fez beijá-los e uma única lágrima escorreu teimosamente de seus olhos.

\- Não deixe que a vejam chorando. – Ela sussurrou docemente beijando minha face. – Eu também te amo, ma vhenan.

         Comecei a ouvir pessoas bocejando do lado de fora da tenda, parecia que os outros estavam acordando.Oghren ainda roncava ruidosamente e Alistair tentava acordá-lo.

\- Vamos, acorda seu bebum! – Alistar gritava sacudindo o corpo de Oghren.

\- Só mais um pouquinho, Branka!Você é uma mulher muito impaciente. – Oghren respondeu resmungando e virando para o outro lado.

\- Não tem Branka nenhuma aqui, cara! – Alistair exclamava ainda sacudindo o amigo, mas sem obter sucesso e nós começamos a rir dentro da tenda. – Lyna, já que está acordada, tem como dar uma ajudinha com esse daqui?

\- Só mais um pouquinho, mamãe Alistair! – Lyna respondeu rindo e eu ri junto.

\- Haha não tem graça!Vou pegar água gelada e jogar na cara dele, vamos ver se ele não acorda... – Alistair começou a dar alguns passos, quando Morrigan apareceu e disse:

\- Eu acho que posso resolver esse problema. – A feiticeira conjurou um vento gelado que congelou a ponta do nariz de Oghren, fazendo-o acordar imediatamente.

\- Brrrrrr...Que frio é esse?Pelo amor dos Paragons!Amaldiçoada seja você, bruxa! – O anão começou a praguejar irritado com um tom sonolento e bêbado de sempre, o que fez Morrigan dar risadinhas e se afastar em direção ao seu lado do acampamento.

\- Um verdadeiro guerreiro não precisa ser acordado para cumprir com seu dever. – Sten se pronunciou censurando a atitude de Oghren com um olhar ameaçador, mantendo sua postura rígida e vigilante de sempre.O anão cuspiu no chão e respondeu:

\- Estou mais para um bêbado vagabundo do que um guerreiro de verdade.Ótimo! – Pegou seu cantil repleto da bebida especial de sua família e deu um bom gole, soltando um arroto em seguida. – Agora sim, estou pronto!

         Sten soltou um murmúrio de reprovação e virou de costas.Wynne suspirou e provavelmente revirou os olhos como sempre fazia para Oghren.Shale começou a andar ruidosamente e ouvimos o som de pássaros soltando sons estridentes, o que denunciou que ela havia voltado a praticar seu hábito de assassinar as pobres aves.Fen’Harel latia tentando afugentar os pássaros e salvá-los da fúria de Shale.

\- Não, coisa idiota!Eu quero destroçá-los em pedacinhos, ver as poças de sangue pelo chão!Isto está os espantando! – Shale bradava com raiva, mas o mabari não ligava e continuava latindo com vigor.

\- Acho que já é hora de levantarmos.Temos um longo dia pela frente. – Declarei, preparando-me para sair da tenda, mas Lyna segurou meu pulso, impedindo-me de avançar.

\- Porque a pressa?

\- Vamos lá, os darkspawn estão esperando você para tirá-los de sua mísera existência.

\- E ignorar a linda mulher em minha cama?Acho que não...

\- Hum...Então, suponho que os darkspawn terão que esperar mais um pouquinho.

         Eu pulei sobre ela, abraçando-a e beijando-a apaixonadamente.Os estalos de nossos beijos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora, o que fez Wynne rir timidamente e Morrigan se aproximar de nossa tenda.

\- O ninho de amor parece bem confortável.Mas, talvez, eu deva lembrá-las que os darkspawn não irão esperar por nós para sempre.Além disso, toda esse agarramento está me deixando nauseada. – Ela dizia com seu costumeiro tom de desprezo e monotonia, afastando-se novamente da tenda.

\- Bom, melhor não testar a paciência da Morrigan. – Declarei me afastando.

\- Vamos, antes que ela decida queimar a barraca. – Lyna disse rindo, deu-me um último selinho e saiu da barraca segurando minha mão.

\- Já era hora, Warden! – Oghren exclamou rindo zombeteiro. – A noite foi boa, aposto!Hahahaha! – Lyna corou com o comentário e eu mais ainda, pois sabia que meus gemidos haviam sido ouvidos na noite anterior.

\- Continue com os comentários engraçadinhos e eu corto sua língua! – Lyna ameaçou sorrindo sarcástica.

\- Uhhh ohhhh Eu deixei ela irritada!Hahahaha! – Oghren zombou novamente, o que deixou minha amada um pouco irritada, mas como já estava acostumada com o anão, respirou fundo e dirigiu-se a Alistair contando sobre seus planos de ir à Denerim enfrentar Marjolaine de uma vez por todas.

         Em seguida, tudo aconteceu de forma muito rápida.Shale praguejou novamente por ser deixada no acampamento.Oghren continuou bebendo e eventualmente, caindo desmaiado no chão com um sorriso bobo no rosto.Sten continuou censurando Oghren com seus murmúrios de reprovação.Alistair prometeu que tomaria conta do acampamento enquanto estivéssemos fora.

\- Tudo ficará sob controle, sim senhora! – Alistair respondeu zombeteiro batendo continência, o que me fez rir e fez Lyna revirar os olhos, mas não sem dar um sorriso de lado, o que provavelmente fez Alistair ganhar o dia.

         Depois de algumas horas e muitas interrupções pelos darkspawn, finalmente chegamos à cidade de Denerim.Eu sentia um arrepio percorrendo minha espinha.Voltaria a ver Marjolaine depois de tudo que havia sofrido por causa dela.Esse pensamento me deixava inquieta.Lyna notou meu desconforto e segurou minha mão, apertando-a e sorrindo para mim, o que me fez relaxar um pouco.

\- Então, enfim, chegamos. – Suspirei, respirando fundo em seguida, encarando a porta como se ela fosse me atacar ou coisa parecida.

\- Nós vamos entrar ou vocês pretendem ficar admirando a porta mais um pouco? – Morrigan disparou seca e impaciente, o que fez Lyna a olhar com reprovação e a feiticeira dar de ombros e se calar.

         Assim que abri a porta fomos atacadas por dois guardas, mas os manejamos habilmente e em poucos segundos, eles jaziam no chão.Eu abri a segunda porta que estava fechada a minha frente e deparei-me finalmente com Marjolaine.

\- Leliana!Tão agradável vê-la outra vez, minha querida.

 

Ela tinha um ar de arrogância e sarcasmo e seu sotaque orlesiano, as palavras impregnadas de mentiras e falsidade, isso me matava por dentro.Como eu nunca pude perceber o veneno que essa mulher destilava?

\- Me poupe das formalidades.Eu sei o que você está... – Comecei a dizer sendo abruptamente interrompida pelo seu sotaque orlesiano.

\- Oh, queira me desculpar pelas más acomodações...Eu tento ser uma boa anfitriã, mas veja com o que eu tenho que trabalhar?Esse país fede a cachorro molhado.Todo lugar.Não consigo tirar esse fedor.Mesmo agora está no meu cabelo, nas minhas roupas...Ugh.

\- Chega de conversa.Porque mandou assassinos atrás de Leliana? – Lyna disparou perdendo a paciência e preparada para armar seu arco.

\- Hum...Uma mulher de negócios, a sua companheira. – Marjolaine dizia afetada, incomodada por ter tido sua farsa interrompida tão abruptamente.

\- Você me enganou, me fez ser capturada e torturada.Eu pensei que em Ferelden, estaria livre de você, mas parece que não.O que aconteceu para você me odiar tanto?O que te faz tanto me querer morta? – Eu disse sem disfarçar a angústia em minha voz, ainda me sentia traída e ver a mulher que eu havia amado e que havia me traído na minha frente, só acentuava essa sensação.

\- Morta?Pfff...Eu conheço você, minha Leliana.Eu sei do que você é capaz, quatro, cinco homens...Você pode eliminá-los facilmente.Eles foram mandados para te dar uma razão de vir até mim.E viu?Aqui está você agora.

O tom cínico de sua voz, me deixava enjoada, tantas mentiras, como eu pude algum dia acreditar nessa mulher?Lyna rosnou entre os dentes ao meu lado, parecia não gostar nada do jeito como Marjolaine se comportava.

\- Diga “minha Leliana” outra vez e eu enterro essa flecha na sua garganta! – Lyna estava furiosa, o arco tensionado e direcionado para o rosto de Marjolaine, que se assustou e gesticulou ofendida.

\- Ora ora...Sua amiga elfa não tem o mínimo de classe, não duraria um dia em Orlais.Ela não sabe como o “Jogo” funciona, mas nós sabemos, não é, minha Leliana?

         Com essa fala, Marjolaine sorria cinicamente e eu tive que segurar Lyna para que ela não disparasse a flecha no alvo.Afinal, ela nunca errava, os elfos dalish eram conhecidos por serem exímios arqueiros e eu não queria colocar suas habilidades à prova agora, não sem antes saber o que Marjolaine queria.

\- Me provoque outra vez, shemlem.Eu juro que você irá implorar pela morte quando eu terminar com você! – Lyna quase espumava de raiva e foi preciso um grande esforço para controlar seus impulsos mais selvagens.

\- Que excitante... – Morrigan sussurrou dando risadinhas maliciosas, parecia se deliciar com a selvageria de Lyna, toda vez que ela começava a perder o controle e ser tomada por ódio.Eu olhei para a feiticeira com um olhar de reprovação, o que a fez sorrir de malícia.

\- Leliana...Controle sua amiga, sim?Assim podemos conversar adequadamente como pessoas civilizadas. – Marjolaine provocava e o ódio de minha amada só aumentava, podia sentir a tensão de seu corpo ao meu lado, como se fosse a minha.

\- O que você quer, Marjolaine?Porque está em Ferelden? – Disparei impaciente, precisava acabar logo com aquilo, antes que Lyna a matasse e eu ficasse sem minhas respostas.

\- Sinceramente?Você tem conhecimentos que pode usar contra mim.Para minha própria segurança, eu não posso deixá-la viva. – A minha ex-mestra disse secamente e de forma direta, aquela declaração me atingiu como uma flecha.Eu já esperava algo assim, mas nada poderia ter me preparado para aquele momento.

– E você pensou que eu não sabia onde você estava?Pensou que eu não vigiaria minha Leliana?Eu pensava “O que será que ela está planejando, essa vida quieta, roupas de camponesa, cabelo desarrumado como o de um garoto...isso não é ela”.Eu disse a mim mesma que você estava armando algo, então eu a vigiei.Mas, não mandava cartas, nenhuma mensagem, mal interagia com as outras pessoas.Esperta, Leliana, muito esperta.Por um instante quase me enganou.Mas então, você abandonou a Chantry tão subitamente.Em qual conclusão eu chegaria com isso?Diga-me você.

         A paranóia nas palavras de Marjolaine me enojava.Ela era tão egocêntrica, arrogante e mesquinha que acreditava que todo esse tempo eu estava conspirando contra ela.Planejando uma vingança.Como se eu não tivesse uma vida para viver e tudo na minha vida se resumisse à ela.

\- Você acha que eu saí por causa de você?Você pensa que eu tenho algum plano para...para me vingar?Você é insana!Paranóica! – Exclamei ultrajada e moralmente ferida.

\- Leliana está preocupada com o Blight e ajudando os Grey Wardens, isso é tudo. – Lyna afirmou com raiva da arrogância e egocentrismo de Marjolaine.

\- Oh, é isso que você pensa?Se eu fosse você, não acreditaria em uma palavra que ela diz.Nenhuma palavra.Ela vai usar você.Você olha para ela e vê uma garota simples, uma amiga, confiável e amável.Isso tudo é uma encenação.

\- Eu não sou você, Marjolaine.Eu larguei essa vida, porque eu não queria ser igual a você.

\- Oh, mas você sou eu.Você não pode escapar.Ninguém nunca vai entender você como eu, porque nós somos uma só.Somos iguais.

         As palavras de Marjolaine me enchiam de desgosto.Eu me sentia suja.De repente, todo meu passado parecia estar vindo à tona e ela sabia disso, jogava com meus pontos fracos para me derrotar.Eu não podia ceder à sua vontade outra vez.Não podia perder.

\- Você sabe porque era uma mestre manipuladora, Leliana?Era porque você gostava do “Jogo”.Você se regozijava no poder que isso lhe dava.Você não pode mudar ou negar isso.

\- Eu confio na Leliana e não acredito em uma palavra que você diz. – Minha amada declarou firmemente, sua sinceridade e confiança me deram forças para enfrentar Marjolaine.

\- Obrigada. – Eu sorri e Lyna assentiu para mim. – Marjolaine, você não vai ameaçar à mim e nem ao meus amigos de novo.Eu quero você fora da minha vida, para sempre.

\- Finalmente!Eu já estava ficando entediada aqui. – Morrigan exclamou pegando o cajado de suas costas e Wynne fez o mesmo.

\- Shemlem, hora de pagar pelos seus crimes e pela sua língua grande! – Lyna tensionou o arco apontando para Marjolaine.

\- HAHAHAHAHA...Minha Leliana, realmente acha que pode vencer com amigos tão lastimáveis?Está me subestimando. – O olhar de Marjolaine se tornou maníaco e paranóico, ela começou a cantar uma canção estranha e assustadora, o que fez guardas vindos de outros cômodos da casa virem ajudá-la.

         A luta estava sendo difícil, Wynne lançava magias curativas incessantemente e Morrigan atirava gelo, bolas de fogo e raios para todos os lados.As flechas de Lyna haviam cegado os guardas e as minhas completavam seus ataques atingindo pontos certeiros no corpo deles.A canção assustadora de Marjolaine parecia estar de alguma forma dando força para os guardas, como se os inspirasse de alguma forma bizarra.

\- Você acha que pode me matar dessa forma, Leliana?Eu a criei e posso destruí-la facilmente! – Marjolaine gritava maniacamente e dois magos apareceram na extremidade dos cômodos lançando magias em nós.

         Estávamos ficando cansadas, mas não podíamos desistir tão facilmente.Eu não podia desistir.Não podia deixá-la ganhar novamente.Lyna estava furiosa, colocava três flechas em seu arco e atirava de uma vez só para todos os lados, com isso, acabou atingindo a testa, a garganta e o peito de Marjolaine ao mesmo tempo.

Minha ex-mentora soltou um ganido e engasgou-se com o próprio sangue, seu olhar tornou-se desfocado e seu corpo caiu no chão de madeira com um baque surdo.Estava tudo acabado.

         Durante todo o caminho de volta ao acampamento, eu permaneci em silêncio e ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra.Até mesmo Lyna não quis perturbar meus pensamentos, permitiu que eu tivesse um tempo de reflexão sozinha.

\- Alistair, está tudo bem por aqui? – Nossa líder perguntou preocupada percebendo um certo silêncio no acampamento.

\- Ah...Lyna.Me assustou!Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa, então ficamos em silêncio e...Acho que me enganei, deve ter sido só algum bicho qualquer. – Alistair disse descontraidamente coçando a cabeça nervoso, esse era o efeito de Lyna nas pessoas, sempre provocando fortes emoções.

\- Estou sentindo algo estranho, muito estranho... – A elfa murmurou desconfiada olhando para a floresta ao nosso redor, o que fez Alistair ficar sério e começar a prestar atenção também.

\- Alguma coisa está vindo! – Morrigan gritou, pegando o cajado e se aproximando de nós.

\- Preparem-se! – Lyna gritou e os darkspawn surgiram de todos os lados. – O que é isso?Agora eles atacam até em nosso acampamento?

\- A missão nunca acaba. – Wynne comentou preparando magias defensivas e lançando feitiços de cura conforme a necessidade.

\- Finalmente vamos esmagar coisas! – Shale exclamou correndo na direção dos darkspawn e derrubando três de uma vez com um soco.

         Os grunhidos dos darkspawn eram tão perturbadores quanto sua aparência.Eles atacavam furiosamente com suas armas tão amaldiçoadas quanto os donos e não se importavam com seus companheiros sendo feridos ou mortos, na verdade, não se importavam nem com seus próprios ferimentos, nada parecia abalá-los.

Alistair e Lyna haviam tido um pesadelo em que o Archdemon gritava e olhava na direção deles, lembro-me de que haviam comentado sobre isso.Lembro que havia tentado confortar Lyna naquela noite e fazê-la dormir novamente, foi uma tarefa árdua, mas não a culpo.Deve ter sido um pesadelo assustador.Alistair também parecia bem amedrontado.Talvez o pesadelo tivesse algo a ver com o ataque desta noite.

Sten, Shale e Oghren soltavam urros de raiva e avançavam impiedosamente contra os darkspawn, eu quase sentia pena das criaturas.Fen’Harel as dilacerava com suas presas afiadas e Morrigan lançava fogo nos pedaços que voavam para todos os lados, evitando que voltassem a se reconstituir e a tentar nos atacar.Alistair golpeava habilmente com sua espada e eventualmente seu escudo, mantendo as criaturas na linha de frente.

Logo, todas as criaturas haviam sido derrotadas e podíamos relaxar um pouco, mas sem abaixar totalmente a guarda.Não sabíamos se poderia haver outro ataque.

\- Estamos muito vulneráveis aqui.Deveríamos construir muros ao redor do acampamento. – Sten afirmou voltando para sua posição de vigilância.

\- Muros não se erguem da noite para o dia e nós vivemos mudando de local, isso não é uma solução! – Alistair bradou impaciente com a forma como Sten ignorava as condições em que nos encontrávamos e sempre oferecia soluções “práticas” ao seu ver.O qunari deu de ombros e fez “humm”.

Lyna começou a comentar com Alistair sobre o pesadelo com o Archdemon até que ouvimos um som estranho vindo.Passos na grama e os arbustos próximos se remexendo, nos posicionamos outra vez prontos para atacar.

Um elfo careca em armadura dalish com uma aparência terrível, parecendo ter sido queimado vivo e com olhos opacos e sem vida apareceu andando lentamente na direção de Lyna e depois parou ao avistá-la, se é que isso era possível com aqueles olhos.

\- Esperem. – Lyna se aproximou do estranho elfo. – Tamlen, é você?

\- Não...Venha...Perto de mim...Lethallan...Não quero te machucar!

O elfo dizia com muita dificuldade como se estivesse lutando para falar e em seguida, correu na direção da floresta parando próximo a uma árvore na extremidade do acampamento.Lyna o perseguiu e o analisou horrorizada com a aparência de seu amigo de infância.

\- Não...olhe para mim!Eu estou...doente... – O elfo continuava lutando para dizer, mas sua voz tinha um vago tom de tristeza.

\- Nós podemos te ajudar, Tamlen.Não precisa ter medo. – A voz de minha amada parecia embargada, ela estava segurando o choro, não suportava ver um amigo daquele jeito.Desesperado, machucado e perdido de si mesmo.

\- Não pode me ajudar.Não...há como me ajudar.A música...está na minha cabeça.Ela...me chama.Ele canta para mim!Eu não posso parar isso! – O elfo bradava desesperado e desconsolado. – Não quero...te machucar, lethallan.Por favor...me impeça.

\- Tamlen...Eu posso te ajudar.Posso...achar um jeito de te curar!Mas, por favor, não me peça para te matar...Não consigo... – Lyna quase caía em prantos, sua voz denotava todo o sofrimento que sentia ao ver seu amigo naquele estado.

\- É tarde...Não pode mais...me ajudar.Sempre...te amei...Eu sinto muito... – A voz do elfo denotava angústia e desespero, tanta dor, era impossível não sentir piedade.

         O elfo tornou-se agressivo, urrando de dor e fúria, avançou na direção de Lyna e nós o atacamos.Em poucos segundos, ele jazia aos pés de minha amada, que caiu aos prantos observando o corpo de Tamlen deformado e ferido.

\- Obrigado...lethallan.Estou...livre... – O elfo murmurou com dificuldade e a vida abandonou seu corpo, em seguida.

\- Porque Tamlen?Porque você tinha que mexer naquele espelho idiota!Eu te avisei...Eu te avisei!Porque?!Droga! – Lyna chorava inconsolável, socando o solo, sentindo-se impotente diante da morte de seu amigo.

         Alistair e eu nos aproximamos para consolá-la e a levamos para perto da fogueira do acampamento.Eu a abracei, deixando-a chorar e acariciando seus longos cabelos dourados.

\- Lyna, sei o quão ferida se sente e o quanto dói perder alguém que amamos.Mas, pense, assim foi melhor para ele.Ele estava sofrendo muito. – Alistair dizia com sinceridade e uma sensatez em suas palavras, que era incomum para ele.

\- A morte cedo ou tarde chega para todos, Lyna.O sofrimento dele terminou, mas o dos que são deixados para trás sempre persiste.Cabe a nós sermos fortes o suficiente para superar isso.Ele não iria gostar que sofresse assim. – Wynne proferia suas palavras com sua costumeira sabedoria, o que fez Lyna se acalmar um pouco e respirar fundo.

\- Ele era...meu melhor amigo.Precisa retornar aos Deuses...Falon’Din e Dirthamen precisam guiá-lo no além, só assim terá paz. – Minha amada se levantou proferindo estas palavras e se dirigindo ao corpo de Tamlen novamente.

\- Devo alertá-la que o corpo está completamente maculado.Só o fogo pode purificar... – Morrigan se aproximou de Lyna e sussurrou, seu tom de voz parecia de compreensão e até certa preocupação, o que me provocou um pouco de ciúmes.Os olhos dourados da feiticeira observavam minha amada atentamente, aguardando por sua decisão.

\- Pode queimá-lo, por favor. – Lyna dizia ainda chorosa e Morrigan assentiu, queimando o corpo com uma só rajada de seu cajado.

         Lyna cavou um buraco e depositou as cinzas, juntamente com uma semente que guardava consigo em uma bolsinha de couro.Ela costumava dizer que era para dar sorte, mas eu sabia que tinha algum outro significado e agora eu sabia qual era.Planejava fazer o mesmo caso algum de nós viesse a falecer em batalha, essa ideia me trazia certa tristeza e também conforto por saber que ela nos trataria como um dos seus...como se fossemos parte de seu povo.

         Naquele local algum dia cresceria uma árvore, da morte nasceria a vida.Tamlen havia ido se encontrar com seus ancestrais e Deuses guias.Só nos restava aguardar que o conforto atingisse também nossos corações.


	4. Memories

Mal podia acreditar que estava tudo acabado.Durante meses, eu havia me dedicado ao trabalho como Spymaster para a Inquisição e agora, poderia finalmente ter um descanso.Corypheus estava morto, finalmente.  
Um alívio percorria meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-me como se estivesse perdendo o significado.Os dias como Spymaster foram estressantes, mas aquela rotina tortuosa me lembrava do “Jogo”, porém em uma escala muito maior.  
Eu costumava ajudar Josephine nas relações diplomáticas com alguns conselhos, embora ela recusasse a maioria deles dizendo que “meus métodos eram agressivos, embora geralmente fossem sutis”.Esse era seu modo educado de dizer que não gostava das minhas técnicas furtivas e principalmente das que envolvessem mortes, ainda que fossem através de envenenamento, técnica que ao meu ver, era indolor.  
Além disso, participava do conselho na mesa de guerra propondo modos de atuação diretamente para a Inquisidora, juntamente de Josephine e Cullen.Muitas vezes não entravámos em um consenso, é verdade, mas aqueles tempos de parceria até foram divertidos, eu já me sentia nostálgica.  
Os corvos crocitavam audivelmente no alto da S.S. Tower de Skyhold.Embora essa “torre” originalmente não tivesse um nome, passamos a nos referir à ela assim, na verdade é um nome bem anticriativo e escolhido às pressas, Spy and Study Tower, mas como ninguém tinha nenhuma ideia melhor, deixamos assim mesmo.Eu me preparava para deixar Skyhold, embalando meus pertences e “desfazendo” o quartel de espionagem da Inquisição.  
Pensava no quanto já estava acostumada com aquele lugar, com o crocitar dos corvos, a mistura de cheiros de dejetos de pássaros, livros empoeirados e cera de vela queimada do meu altar dedicado à Andraste.Aquele altar me trazia lembranças de quando eu havia me unido à Hero of Ferelden em busca da Urn of Sacred Ashes, essa era uma das memórias que costumava me acalentar o coração durante os tempos sombrios que passaram.  
Lembro-me das provações que passamos no templo para garantir que éramos merecedores dos poderes curativos das cinzas sagradas.Graças aos nossos esforços, Arl Eamon pode sobreviver e nos auxiliar na Landsmeet contra Loghain, que havia traído o Rei Cailan durante a batalha de Ostagar e usurpado o trono de Ferelden.A vitória na Landsmeet foi decisiva para que ganhássemos o apoio necessário na grande batalha contra o Blight.  
A coroação do Rei Alistair e seu casamento com a Rainha Anora parecia ter acontecido ontem, de tão vívidas que eram minhas lembranças da cerimônia e do grande banquete que a sucedeu.  
Lyna fora condecorada Hero of Ferelden e o Rei Alistair havia se certificado de lhe dar um traje tão refinado quanto o de sua Rainha, um vestido digno da realeza.E os sapatos, pelo amor de Andraste!Eram tão sofisticados e belos em seus delicados pés élficos.Se não fosse pelas orelhas e vallaslin na face, jamais diriam que Lyna era uma elfa.Sua beleza era divina, por mais que seja heresia dizer algo assim, não há outra palavra para descrevê-la.  
\- Ah Lyna...Como sinto sua falta. – Eu disse entre suspiros, meu coração estava apertado de saudade.  
As cartas de Lyna geralmente eram trazidas pelos corvos semanalmente, mas já faziam três semanas que eu não havia recebido nenhuma.Minhas tentativas de contatá-la e rastreá-la se provaram inúteis, embora não pudesse deixar minha preocupação me distrair, havia dias que não dormia direito pensando em minha amada. “Onde será que ela se meteu? Será que precisa de ajuda? Será que descobriu a cura para a Calling?” eram perguntas que passavam diariamente pela minha mente e que eu tentava espantar sem sucesso.  
Algumas folhas estavam espalhadas pela minha mesa, algumas eram apenas estratégias de espionagem, localização de agentes e relatórios destes.Comecei a queimar os documentos para que não caíssem em mãos erradas, porém dentre eles encontrei a última carta de Lyna para mim e decidi lê-la, o aperto em meu coração não me deixaria fazer outra coisa.Em uma caligrafia delicada e ao mesmo tempo, escrita às pressas estava escrito:  
“Minha amada Leliana,  
Sei que tem tido muito trabalho na Inquisição e não pretendo me demorar nesta carta.  
Espero que tenha gostado do presente que lhe mandei, não foi muito fácil encontrar um nug dealer durante minhas viagens, mas ao cruzar por um, não pude deixar de pensar em você e lhe enviar um exemplar desta singular criatura.  
Desejo que este delicado nug lhe lembre de nossos dias conturbados e divertidos em Orzammar e que isso lhe traga um sorriso no rosto.  
Eu me lembro até hoje de quando tentei capturar uma criatura similar a esta e acabei por escorregar e tomar um tombo no meio dos corredores da ala dos civis.Sua risada foi tão escandalosa que ecoou pela Stone (diziam os anões), todos os anões ao redor foram contagiados pela sua alegria calorosa e por dias, eu ouvi cochichos e risadinhas por onde quer que eu passasse.Ainda hoje, quando fecho os olhos e lembro-me dos corredores e paredes rochosas de Orzammar, lembro desse incidente e sorrio.  
Minha doce Leliana, sei que não posso lhe dar muito conforto estando longe, mas quero que saiba que não a esqueci e que todos os meus esforços em busca da cura, são por você.  
Eu a amo profundamente.Você é a shemlen que trouxe luz à minha vida, quando eu vivia os momentos de maior trevas.Você me trouxe um propósito para lutar, para salvar o mundo do Blight, para viver e agora novamente faz isso por mim.Não tenho palavras para agradecer por seu amor, apenas gostaria que soubesse o quão especial é para mim.  
Nos veremos em breve, isso é uma promessa.  
Que Mythal lhe proteja e ilumine seus passos.   
Que Andruil abençoe sua caçada.  
Que Fen’Harel se mantenha distante de seu caminho.  
Dareth shiral, Ma’vhenan.  
Não se esqueça que estou sempre com você.  
Com todo o amor,  
Lyna”  
Sempre que sentia falta dela, pegava aquela carta e a lia milhares de vezes.As palavras, sua caligrafia, as lembranças sempre me arrancavam sorrisos, suspiros e lágrimas.  
Eu me certificava de que ninguém me visse nesse estado, qualquer sinal de fraqueza poderia ser explorado, sendo assim só a lia em minha cama, no meio da noite, quando todos já estavam dormindo.Sussurrava para a lua e as estrelas, pedindo que o Maker e Andraste abençoassem minha amada, a mantivessem à salvo em sua jornada.Parecia pedir demais que ela tivesse sucesso em sua busca, mas eu não deixava de pedir isso também.  
As lágrimas escorriam teimosamente de meus olhos, molhando minhas bochechas e caindo no papel.Resolvi guardar a carta antes que borrasse a letra e sequei meus olhos com um lenço macio que guardava comigo.Continuei guardando meus pertences e dentre eles, encontrei meu antigo diário repleto dos registros de minhas aventuras durante o quinto Blight.  
A nostalgia que me causava um leve aperto no peito, me impulsionou a abrir o diário e folhear suas páginas, agarrando-me em cada lembrança com Lyna, sorvendo cada emoção presente em minhas memórias.Quase podia sentir sua presença calorosa perto de mim, seus braços me envolvendo, seus doces olhos azuis me admirando e seus lábios macios nos meus.  
Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios e o aperto no peito se intensificou, mas não deixei que as lágrimas escorressem novamente, não podia ser fraca, “O que os outros iriam pensar de mim? Preciso manter minha postura impiedosa e fria, intimidar meus inimigos e ter o respeito de meus amigos”, foi o que pensei.Ouvi o som de passos audíveis na escada de madeira atrás de mim, mas não ousei me virar.Permaneci imóvel encarando o diário, que agora estava fechado sobre a mesa.  
\- Me falaram que aqui era o covil da Spymaster mais temida de Thedas.Uma mulher impiedosa e fria, que não tem medo de usar todos os meios disponíveis para atingir seus objetivos, ainda que algumas mortes sejam necessárias.Também ouvi falar que o veneno era um de seus melhores amigos.Além de ter ouvido boatos sobre sua paixão por nugs, embora esta seja um pouco improvável para uma mulher de tal descrição.  
A voz feminina fez meu coração apertar ainda mais, seria um delírio juntamente com os passos, uma peça que minha mente estava me pregando por ser tão emotiva? Eu pensava, mas a voz começou a se aproximar de mim, senti uma presença próxima até demais de minhas costas.Minha mão escorregou automaticamente para o cabo da adaga escondida atrás do manto roxo em meu pescoço e preparei-me para atacar ao menor sinal de ameaça.  
\- Até que aqui é um lugar aconchegante de certo modo.Tirando esses corvos barulhentos, como consegue se concentrar com esse crocitar ensurdecedor? Bom, não importa.Espero que eu não a tenha preocupado muito, ma’vhenan.Recebi suas cartas, mas não pude responde-las.Olhe para mim, por favor.Tenho saudade de vê-la, de sua beleza.  
Meus olhos arregalaram imediatamente e a adaga caiu ruidosamente no chão, virei-me tão depressa que me desequilibrei e quase caí por cima da mesa.Lyna segurou minha cintura de prontidão, suas mãos se encaixando e aquecendo meu corpo.Seus olhos azuis me encaravam com tanto amor, que me sentia derreter por dentro.  
Logo, ela aproximou o corpo do meu, diminuindo finalmente, a distância entre nossos corações.Eu a abracei com força, com medo de tudo não passar de um sonho e de a perder novamente.Eu não podia ficar mais nenhum minuto sem ela, isso me mataria por dentro.Estivemos distantes por tempo demais, já era hora de a tortura chegar ao fim.  
\- Lyna, me diga que não estou sonhando.Não posso te perder outra vez, não vou suportar... – Eu disse tentando segurar o choro, minha voz soava embargada, o que fez minha amada abaixar meu capuz e começar a acariciar meu cabelo.  
Era um gesto tão simples e tão familiar, capaz de trazer todo o conforto de que eu precisava, assim como o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu.Sentia-me completa.  
\- Estou aqui, minha Leliana.Não é um sonho, embora eu tenha que admitir que você está ainda mais linda do que em minhas lembranças. – Lyna disse docemente, erguendo meu queixo e olhando diretamente em meus olhos.  
\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta.  
\- E eu a sua, ma’vhenan.  
Lyna tomou meus lábios nos seus, a maciez era tão reconfortante quanto a brisa perfumada da primavera.Seu aroma selvagem era inebriante.Minhas mãos deslizaram por instinto para suas orelhas élficas.Sentia tanta saudade de tocá-las, eram mais macias do que eu lembrava.Ela soltava leves gemidos entre nossos beijos, enquanto eu continuava a acariciar suas orelhas e suas madeixas loiras.  
\- Leliana... – Lyna me olhava com um misto de amor e desejo, o olhar que eu mais amava no mundo e eu soltei um pequeno riso, depositando beijos ao longo de seu pescoço e subindo para sua orelha. – Você é muito má, sabia?  
\- Só com você, meu amor. – Eu disse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, o que a fez corar com mais intensidade.  
Suas orelhas élficas ganharam minha atenção, lambi e mordisquei delicadamente do lobo até a pontinha delas, enquanto Lyna gemia de forma mais audível.Era um dos seus maiores pontos fracos e eu tinha que explorá-lo, mas não podia correr o risco de sermos interrompidas.  
\- Meu amor, seja mais silenciosa.Ou quer que nos vejam assim? – Provoquei e ela soltou um gemido tímido.  
\- Só quero amá-la, nada mais importa...Ah...Ma’vhenan...Ah... – Lyna arfava e gemia, enquanto eu continuava a mordiscá-la na orelha, no pescoço, passando por seus ombros, deixando marquinhas avermelhadas em sua pele alva.  
Seus olhos azuis entreabertos estavam tomados de êxtase e desejo, aproveitei sua distração para abrir seu colete de couro, deixando seus seios à mostra.Segurei e os apertei levemente, eram firmes e deliciosos, seus mamilos rosados estavam rijos em minhas mãos.O desejo me cegava os sentidos, tudo que me importava era ela, eu precisava tê-la só pra mim.  
Minha língua deslizou pela sua barriga subindo até seu pescoço, onde depositei outra mordida.Senti que seu corpo estava amolecendo sob meus toques, sucumbindo ao desejo, ao nosso amor, então inverti nossas posições e a coloquei deitada de costas sobre a mesa.  
Lyna me encarou com os olhos ansiosos por mais de mim.Chupei e mordisquei seus seios, devorando-os sem dó, o que a fez gemer mais alto.Seus gemidos eram deliciosos aos meus ouvidos, convidando-me para possuí-la.Minhas mãos apalpavam suas coxas e a apertavam com força.  
\- Lyna, eu preciso de você...Só pra mim...Agora.... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela soltou um gemido tímido, tomando meus lábios nos dela e apertando seu corpo contra o meu.  
Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, a malha que cobria meu corpo jazia aos meus pés e a única vestimenta que restava era minha calcinha.Minha amada sempre teve a incrível habilidade de me despir em um piscar de olhos e parece que com os anos, isso não foi alterado.  
Nossos corpos estavam grudados um no outro, a pele quente onde nos encontrávamos, os seios roçando um no outro e até nossos gemidos eram em uníssono.Éramos uma só, antes mesmo do ato final.Retirei sua calça com o máximo de destreza que consegui e me surpreendi por ela não estar usando mais nada.Lyna sorriu zombeteira, aquele sorriso de menina “arteira” que eu amava, o que me fez beijá-la com mais intensidade.  
Suas mãos deslizaram delicadamente retirando minha última peça de roupa.Logo, nossos prazeres se reencontravam, os gemidos já não podiam ser mais contidos e eram quase em uníssono.  
\- Lyna, eu te amo tanto...Ah... – Eu dizia enquanto arfava e gemia, meu corpo sobre o dela, seus olhos brilhavam para mim repletos de amor.  
Nossos movimentos faziam a mesa ranger, mas nós não nos importávamos, precisávamos saciar nosso desejo, nosso amor voraz que ficou tanto tempo adormecido, faminto, ansiando por esse momento.  
\- Eu também te amo, ma’vhenan...Hmmm...Ahhh...Não vou aguentar por muito mais tempo... – Lyna tentava conter seus escandalosos gemidos, sem sucesso.  
Sentíamos nossos corpos tremendo juntos, ardendo juntos de prazer e desejo.Nossos corações derretendo e nossos prazeres transbordando de amor.Nossas respirações arfantes e gemidos audíveis.Quando atingimos o ápice, arquejamos juntas, nossos corpos ainda agarrados um no outro, nossas peles queimando até os lábios.Estávamos exaustas, ainda assim, trocamos mais alguns beijos e olhares apaixonados.  
Quando finalmente despertei do transe que seu olhar me trouxe, percebi o que havíamos acabado de fazer.Comecei a me vestir imediatamente, o que fez Lyna se sentar e me olhar confusa.  
\- Porque a pressa, ma’vhenan? – Sua voz doce me convidava para amá-la mais e mais, mas eu não podia me render ao nosso amor novamente.  
\- Não devíamos ter feito isso aqui, com certeza nos ouviram...Devíamos ter sido mais cautelosas... – Murmurei apressadamente, entregando suas roupas para ela e observando ao redor atentamente, mas estava tudo em silêncio, exceto pelos corvos que nunca paravam de crocitar.  
\- Tem vergonha de me amar, minha Leliana? Ai...Não me canso de dizer seu nome, soa tão doce aos meus ouvidos. – Lyna dizia em um tom apaixonado, o que me fez beijá-la novamente.  
\- Não é isso, meu amor.É que...Não é um lugar apropriado... – Comecei a dizer, mas fui bruscamente interrompida por ela.  
\- E uma cabana no meio da floresta em um acampamento improvisado, é com certeza, o lugar mais apropriado do mundo. – A ironia decorava suas palavras, mas ela não parecia estar com raiva e logo soltou uma risada.   
\- Leliana, acho que esse emprego de Spymaster te deixou ainda mais paranóica.Esqueceu com quem você está?Ninguém que tentasse nos interromper sairia dessa sala vivo, meu amor.Não estou com meu arco, mas continuo extremamente letal. – Agora, foi a minha vez de rir, o que a deixou levemente irritada. – Ei!Não era pra ser engraçado!Eu sou tão perigosa quanto você.  
\- Eu sei.Você é deliciosamente perigosa, Lyna.Meu amor... – Eu a beijei apaixonadamente, envolvendo sua cintura e ela afagou carinhosamente meu cabelo.  
\- E o que faremos agora, Sister Nightingale? – Lyna perguntou entre nossos beijos apaixonados.  
\- Hum...Agora, eu vou te levar para uma casinha em algum lugar na floresta, onde teremos privacidade para nos amar dia e noite, sem nenhuma preocupação.  
\- Hummmmm...Eu gostei dessa ideia...Podemos visitar meu clan também e depois viajar por Thedas juntas, como nos velhos tempos.  
\- Sim...Nunca mais iremos nos separar.  
\- Ma’vhenan, você é o meu Sol.Quero que seja minha para sempre. – Lyna disse e senti seus dedos deslizando pelos meus.  
Quando olhei para minha mão esquerda, havia uma delicada aliança prateada com pedras tão azuis quando os olhos de minha amada e ela sorria.  
\- É tão linda...Mas não tanto quanto você, meu amor. – Eu disse e a beijei novamente.  
A partir daquele dia, nossos caminhos haviam se reencontrado e nosso futuro, embora incerto, parecia abençoado pelos céus.Não houve um dia em que estivéssemos separadas.Novas aventuras por Thedas surgiram, mas também dias de calmaria, conforto e muito amor.Até que o mundo precisasse novamente ser salvo, mas isso é assunto para outras histórias, por agora, só queríamos aproveitar nossa eterna lua de mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal, chegamos à reta final da nossa amada fanfic s2
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e espero vê-los em outros trabalhos no futuro.
> 
> Dareth shiral,
> 
> LadyLay4

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, o próximo capítulo virá em breve!
> 
> A inspiração veio de uma votação em grupo dedicado ao Dragon Age no facebook, em que o casal Female Warden/Leliana ganhou em 2ª colocação, nada mais justo! =)
> 
> Críticas e elogios são sempre bem vindos!
> 
> Dareth shiral
> 
> LadyLay4


End file.
